


What He Deserves

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't speak on the ride to the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 201  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 99: Writers Choice

They don't speak on the ride to the loft.

Brian concentrates on traffic, on pedestrians, on not looking at the way Justin cradles his hand against his stomach, on not seeing Justin's body flinch when someone blares a horn. His fingers twitch to touch him, curl a hand around his neck, to assure himself that the boy is real, alive, here. With him.

So he lights a smoke instead, and waits for the recriminations that he knows are coming.

He wants a drink, a joint, a snort, a hard fuck in a dark room.

He wants Justin.

He deserves nothing.


End file.
